<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 5: Puppy Kisses by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693678">Chapter 5: Puppy Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7fluffyballsofjoy, Other, Switch!Chase, lee!marvin, ler!matilda, ler!puppies, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin is all alone in the house. He spends time with the mother dog (who they’ve named Matilda) and receives some motherly love from her...in her own way...</p><p>Soon, the puppies want to give their love and affection! And, their owners are laughing! They seem to love it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Brody/Marvin the Magnificent, Chase Brody/Puppies, Marvin The Magnificent/Puppies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 5: Puppy Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Ticklefic Thursday! Here’s a new chapter to my 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy series!</p><p>Only like, 1 swear. That’s it. And, of course, Chase HAS to punish the swearing sailor man...😏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin had been home alone for most of the day. He was taking care of the puppies and the mother. A few days ago, the boys had gotten her a collar, and a new name that Chase came up with: Matilda. Though Chase got the name from a movie by the same name [the movie was based on a neglected fighting child with the same name] Henrik mentioned that Matilda meant ‘strength’ and ‘Battle’ in old German. If that wasn’t coincidence, then I don’t know what is. </p><p>Marvin was currently shirtless in a pair of jogging pants, doing magic tricks on the floor with his hat and his wand. He had also gotten Matilda’s attention while doing them. Marvin was planning on this, because he was using dog treats for his tricks! Unfortunately, this also meant some of the magic tricks were going wrong. For example, Marvin had grabbed a treat from the bag, and placed it onto the ground in front of him. Matilda, eager for another treat, walked right up and ate it on him. </p><p>“Hey! I’m supposed to be the one making it disappear! Not you!” Marvin reacted. Matilda, unable to fully understand human language, started walking up to Marvin and sniffing for the treat bag. “No, nohoho, no. No treats.” Marvin ordered. Matilda sat down and licked her lips. </p><p>Marvin decided to try again. He placed another treat onto the ground in front of him. Then, he placed a cloth overtop. Marvin looked up. Matilda had laid herself down and was looking at the cloth on top of her treat. Next, Marvin made circles above the treat with his magic wand. Once the ‘magic’ took effect, Marvin lifted up the cloth, taking the treat with it. </p><p>Marvin watched as Matilda’s head followed the cloth, before looking back at the ground. No treat. Where did the treat go? Matilda started sniffing the spot, and licking the carpet. No invisible treat. Where could it have gone? </p><p>Marvin giggles at Matilda’s attempts to get a treat. “Matilda! Look!” Marvin called, before removing his hat. There, sitting on his head of hair, was the treat. Matilda’s jaw dropped and out came her tongue. She needed that treat! And she was gonna get it. </p><p>Before Marvin could do anything, the dog had taken a run for it, and had tackled him right down onto his back. Marvin just bursted out laughing as he laid there, being stood on by the big dog as she licked his head in search for the treat. </p><p>“Really? You silly dog...” Marvin said before holding out one last treat in his hand. Matilda gladly took it and allowed Marvin to pet her before walking away. Marvin watched as the mother walked towards the backyard door, and headed through. The puppies have been getting big enough to need a bigger space to run around. So, they gave them the backyard to run around in. The backyard was already fenced in, so all they needed was a couple food and water bowls on the patio. </p><p>Out there, Matilda had begun tending to her children. She had begun cleaning them with her tongue, making sure to clean each one as well as she could. When one puppy was all clean, the puppy would start running around on the grass. They seemed to love it out there. They loved moving around, rolling around on the grassy ground. They also liked the extra room to chase each other and wrestle. There were often wrestling matches taking place between the puppies. They occurred at least once per day, and they never got old. </p><p>Cleaning the puppies usually didn’t take long. So, as fast as she went out there, she was soon back inside for a break. Matilda walked back up to Marvin, and began licking him on the face. </p><p>“Hey Matilda.” Marvin said, smiling as he pet the dog back. Once the petting stopped, Matilda immediately started sniffing and licking his face some more. “Hey, stop it. My face is fine, thank you.” Marvin attempted. </p><p>This didn’t stop the mother. Matilda only continued to lick his face, soon moving down to the jawline and the chin. </p><p>“Hehehey! That tickles! Eek! Nohoho lihihicking!” Marvin instructed as best he could. Ordering a dog to stop licking was not easy, especially when she was licking his jawline. </p><p>Next, Matilda moved her licking tongue up onto the right ear. “Don’t you dare. I’m warning you!” Marvin warned. Unfortunately, this would prove to be useless, as Matilda licked his ear anyway. “Grohohoss! Yohohou suhuhuck!” Marvin giggled, unappreciative of the wet willies he was getting. Matilda didn’t understand his complaints. She understood Marvin’s protests to be the same as her other children’s protests: just sounds. And how did Matilda manage those sounds? By ignoring them and continuing with her motherly ways. </p><p>After the right ear was cleaned, Matilda walked to the other side of his face and licked it clean as well. Marvin giggles through the jawline licks, squealed as his chin was licked, and protested through his giggles as he was given more wet willies. Soon, his entire face was covered in dog slobber. </p><p>“Are yohohou done now? I can clean myself, you know.” Marvin attempted to reason with the dog. But unfortunately, through this whole ordeal, Marvin had forgotten he was shirtless. Matilda didn’t forget though, and moved onto licking the neck and shoulders clean. Though, it wasn’t easy...</p><p>“Hehehehey! Eeeehehehehehehe! Stahahahap ihihihihit!” Marvin begged through his giggles as he pushed against her head. Matilda didn’t stop however. She just kept on licking. She moved her tongue towards the chest area, and began licking the ab muscle area. </p><p>“EEEEHEHEHE! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! PLEHEHEHEASE!” Marvin shouted loudly. Matilda managed to ignore the sounds, but was struggling a bit with his wiggling. So, like a patient mother would, Matilda laid herself across Marvin’s chest and began licking the far right side of his ribs. “THAHAHAHAT’S SOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEAN!” Marvin yelled, his laughter growing more and more hysterical. </p><p>Once the ribs seemed just about clean, Matilda moved herself off of Marvin and started sniffing and licking the left side of the rib cage as well. This time though, Marvin had started scooting away from her. He just couldn’t handle it anymore. </p><p>“Ihihi’m sohohorry...ihihit’s tohohohoo muhuhuch...” Marvin said, letting the extra giggles fly out of his mouth. Unfortunately for Marvin, Matilda was persistent. Since he was scooting away from her, his feet were exposed, and right in front of Matilda. So, she moved onto his feet. </p><p>“EeeeEEEEEK! MAHAHAHATIHILDAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! GEHEHEHET AWAHAHAHAY!” Marvin shouted. Matilda didn’t though. All she did, was place a paw on his ankle and continue licking the other parts of his foot. Believe it or not, it wasn’t just the bottom of his foot that was ticklish. It was his entire foot! The top of his foot, his toes, his heel, even his ankle was leaving Marvin laughing! And his laughter only continued as Matilda started licking the other foot. </p><p>“IHI’M BEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOU! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!” Marvin begged. By now, both fists had started pounding the ground and tears were starting to form in his eyes. </p><p>Finally, after another 5 minutes, Matilda stopped. Believing Matilda might start up again, Marvin took advantage of the break and took in as many breaths as he could. Matilda started walking over to Marvin’s head, and sat down beside him. </p><p>“Yohohou...suhuck, so much...” Marvin giggled. </p><p>Matilda looked closer to his face, and noticed the tears. So, attempting to be kind, Matilda licked the dripping tears off the side of his face. Marvin chuckled at this, and smiled. He just couldn’t stay mad at the girl. She’s been through so much, and this was probably the happiest she’s been in a long time. </p><p>So, he decided to play wrestle with the dog. He started of petting the dog, which soon turned into aggressive pets and growl noises. The dog started to open her mouth and lean into the touch, both loving the pets and wanting to fight his hands at the same time. The more his hands aggressively petted, the more playful Matilda became. </p><p>Soon, Matilda was growling playfully and attempting to catch the flying arm in front of her with her paws and her mouth. Though, when the arm ended up in her mouth, she wouldn’t grip. She would only place her mouth around the arm, and never close it. She was trying to be gentle with Marvin’s arm. </p><p>“Wow...I was expecting a bit of an aggressive fight. But...you’re being surprisingly gentle...” Marvin said out loud, astonished. </p><p>To further prove Marvin’s claim, Matilda removes her mouth from his arm and rubbed her face against the ground. She started wiggling her back all over the ground, before laying back onto her belly. Suddenly, she repeated her face rub against the ground and began rubbing her entire back against the carpet, before lifting herself up onto her feet again. To end things off, Matilda shook off as much of the dirt as she could, off her short-haired brown fur. </p><p>Marvin just bursted out laughing at the dog’s adorable behaviour. Despite being a mother of 7 puppies, it appeared that Matilda could’ve passed for a gigantic puppy. </p><p>It was at this train of thought, that something else entered Marvin’s mind. ‘If this is what Matilda’s really like, then why did she get neglected by her owners? She couldn’t have been betrayed by her owners for being aggressive, because...she wasn’t. She was a sweet, childish, attention-seeking mother of 7. Why throw her out like that?’</p><p>Unexpectedly, Marvin was pulled from his train of thought by a whimper from below him. Marvin snapped out of his thoughts, looked down and a big smile grew at the sight. Matilda and the 7 puppies were jumping up and greeting him with whimpers! </p><p>Marvin gasped excitedly. “Hi! What are you doing here?! Did Mommy let you in?” Marvin cooed. An ensemble of whimpers and tiny barks responded to his question, as the puppies begged him for some much-needed attention. </p><p>Marvin sat himself down onto the floor, so he could be surrounded by all the puppies. As soon as his legs extended out, the puppies took advantage of this by climbing his legs, and sprinting closer to the magician. Marvin happily accepted the love and attention by wrapping his arms around as many as he could in his hands. It looked like a chaotically adorable group hug. Wanting to express their love to the magician, all the puppies reached themselves up to lick Marvin where they could reach. This ended up being his neck and chin. </p><p>Marvin let out gleeful giggles as he hugged them. The puppies were giving him a giggle fit from all the cuteness overload taking over his body. Not only that, but his laughing was also the result of the puppies licking his very ticklish neck. Afraid of hurting them, Marvin had to push against his instincts to scrunch his head down and hide his neck. He didn’t wanna end up having to explain to someone how he accidentally smooshed a puppy’s head from being tickled! That’d be embarrassing! And yet, kinda hilarious...</p><p>It was another half an hour before the first person arrived home. That person happened to be Chase. When he got home, he happened to open the front door to one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen: </p><p>All the puppies were laying against a giggly Marvin, covering his neck in kisses. By the time Chase had gotten home, the puppies had managed to cover his entire neck and chin in dog slobber. When applied to a person, this dog slobber [unfortunately for Marvin] made everything a lot more ticklish, similarly to oil or cream. </p><p>“Now, what do we have here?” Chase teased. This sentence helped Marvin realize that someone was actually home now! </p><p>“Hihihi Chahahahahahase.” Marvin said through his uncontrollable giggles. </p><p>“Having fun there?” Chase asked. </p><p>“Yohohohou behehehet! Ihihihihit’s sohoho tihihihihickly!” Marvin replied happily. </p><p>Chase’s eyes widened as he almost squealed. “Wait, you- Oh my god! That’s adorable in and of itself!” Chase reacted to the purity. </p><p>“Yohohou neheheheheed tohoho tryhyhy ihihihit! Thehehey’re sohoho CUUUUHUHUHUTE!” Marvin squealed willingly. </p><p>“Ooooh! Maybe I should!” Chase replied, growing enthusiastic about it. </p><p>Chase let out a whistling sound to get their attention. Hearing the high pitched sound, all of the puppies, plus Matilda, lifted their heads and turned them towards the source of the sound. It was Chase! Chase is home! All of the puppies ran away from Marvin and sprinted themselves over to Chase, who had knelt down to give them hugs and pets. </p><p>“Hi guys! Hello! I’m back! I know! It’s so exciting!” Chase cooed in a high-pitched voice. </p><p>The puppies had begun wrestling each other to get to Chase’s hands for pets, and a couple of the puppies were using their brothers and sisters to climb Chase. Noticing one of the puppies climbing, Chase helped it by lifting it up with his hands. The puppy happily took the help, and started leaning in and happily licking Chase’s neck. Chase giggled at the puppy in his hand, and gave it a big smile in response. </p><p>Chase couldn’t help but notice the bits of pressure on his legs. Chase looked down, and noticed that the other puppies were trying to climb up him as well! Chase decided to stretch out his legs, giving the puppies more space to climb. Once a few of the puppies climbed themselves up to his waist, they began jumping onto their hind legs to get closer to him, using their front paws against Chase’s chest, to balance themselves. Chase giggled at this as well.</p><p>“Aww! They’re determined to give you kisses!” Marvin cooed, unable to process the adorable scene in front of him. Chase smiled wider as he removed his shoes to make himself at home. </p><p>“Well, y’all know Daddy needs his kisses when he gets home from work.” Chase replied. </p><p>Marvin watched as Matilda came speedwalking over to the man, and started giving him kisses as well. </p><p>“And here comes the wife!” Marvin joked. </p><p>Chase’s face morphed into an offended, disgusted face. “OH MY GO-MARVIN! THAT’S DISGUSTING!” Chase reacted, absolutely disgusted by the strange and disturbing imagery in his head. </p><p>Marvin bursted out laughing. “I was joking! Ihihi was johohohoking!” Marvin reassured, reacting to Chase’s priceless face. </p><p>“Ohohokahahay...AAAH! WAIT! LEHEHET GOHOHOHO OF MY FEHEHEHEHEET!” Chase suddenly shouted. Marvin’s eyes widened for a moment, before his questions were answered from a simple glance at his feet: </p><p>A couple of the puppies seemed to have remembered how interesting Chase’s feet were, because one of them was nibbling at his right foot, and the other puppy was pulling a black sock off his left foot. Once the left foot was exposed and bare, both puppies started licking and nibbling the foot. </p><p>“OHOHO NOOOHOHOHOHOHO! THIHIHIHIS IHIHISN’T WHAHAHAT I WAHAHAHANTED!” Chase yelled. Flashbacks of the last time those puppies tickled his feet, started going through Chase’d head as he let out every laugh that bubbled up in his lungs. </p><p>On top of that, puppies were also starting to lick his chin. “NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Chase pleaded through his laughter. </p><p>Similarly to last time, the puppies ignored his pleas. The foot was much more interesting to focus on! Why would they focus on Chase’s sounds, if the foot was much cooler? </p><p>“MAHAHAHARVIHIHIN! HEHEHEHELP I CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT!” Chase begged, reaching his hand out to Marvin. </p><p>Marvin put his arms up in surrender. “Hey! You asked for this! This is what you wanted, right?” Marvin defended himself. </p><p>“WEHEHEHELL YEHEHES, BUHUHUT NAHAHAT THIHIHIHIHIS MUHUHUCH!” Chase replied, dropping his arm. </p><p>“You knew what you might be getting in for. You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out.” Marvin decided. </p><p>Chase let out a frustrated grunt before his laughter got louder. Marvin looked at the puppies. It seems like the puppies had remembered his worst spot: the inner arch of his foot. If Chase wasn’t in hysterics before, he certainly is now! </p><p>“HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” Chase shouted. </p><p>“You could push them off, you know.” Marvin mentioned. </p><p>“NOHOHOHOHO I CAHAHAHAN’T! IHIHI’LL HUHURT THEHEHEM!” Chase replied, irritated by such a response. </p><p>“Oh ya...I guess that’s true.” Marvin mentioned with a smirk. </p><p>Chase noticed this, and started to grow slightly angry. But, he couldn’t let him know without his laughter taking over further. If it weren’t for his fear of hurting the puppies, he would’ve pushed them off by now. But...he feared their safety. So, he had no choice but to accept the never ending tickle torture he’s created for himself. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Chase to grow more and more tired from all the laughing and squirming. And it didn’t take long for Marvin to notice this...</p><p>“...As much as I want to see how long you last, I don’t want you to pass out...” Marvin thought aloud. So, he decided to offer the man mercy through pushing the puppies away from his feet and picking up the puppies off Chase’s lap. “Alright. Give the poor man a break.” Marvin said as he lightly pushed the puppies away. </p><p>Soon, all the puppies had started jumping up and trying to get onto Marvin again. Marvin giggled and gave the puppy a pet on the head. In response, the puppy jumped up and started panting and started pushing his paws into his lower leg,  stretching and giving a big, younger-filled yawn. </p><p>Marvin just about died from the puppy’s never ending cuteness! He felt compelled to kneel down and let them all. So, knelt down he did!<br/>
“You wanted lots of pets! Is that what you wanted? Hmm?” Marvin cooed. The puppy replied by licking his hand over and over again, and even let out a few whimpers while licking. </p><p>Suddenly, Marvin felt what was most likely a wet tongue, on the bottom of his feet. Scratch that, multiple wet tongues! </p><p>“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! Dohohon’t you eheheheven dahahahare!” Marvin squealed, jumping away and attempting to scoot himself away. The puppies only followed him, and continued tickling his exposed feet with their tongues. A couple of them even snuck a few nibbles in there! “NOOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAT AGAHAHAHAHAIN! STAHAHAHAY AWAHAHAHAHAY!” Marvin begged through his sudden, newfound laughter. </p><p>The puppies ignored him (go figure) and began fighting over which foot to lick. Some wanted to lick the right foot, the others wanted to lick the left foot. So, they caught each other for their preferred foot. </p><p>“THIHIHIHIHIS IS NUHUHUHUHUTS!” Marvin squealed. </p><p>“Uh oh! It looks like MaRvIn got himself into a ToUgH sItUaTiOn!” Chase mocked, reversing the mockery he received previously, right back at the ridiculer. </p><p>“OHOH SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Marvin shot back. </p><p>“...Naaaah! This is too good to pass up!” Chase teased. </p><p>“YOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHAHASS!” Marvin yelled, growing annoyed by the second. </p><p>Chase’s eyes widened, as a large and dramatic gasp left Chase’s mouth. “Now listen here, ya little Sugar Honey Iced Tea!” Chase warned in an offended voice. He speed walked right up to Marvin, and sat on his waist. “There are CHILDREN HERE!” Chase reminded him, before using his fingers to poke at Marvin’s ribs. “And YOU! *poke* NEED TO! *poke* WATCH! *poke* YOUR LANGUAGE! *poke, poke, poke*” Chase declared as he poked the magician’s ribs on either side. </p><p>“NOHOHO! GEHEHEHET OHOHOFF MEHEHE! NAHAHAHAT YOHOHOHOU TWOHOHOHO!” Marvin shouted, flailing his arms absolutely everywhere. </p><p>“Hey! You were the one who chose to swear!” Chase defended, before resorting to clawing at Marvin’s ribs. “And fun fact, dogs reflect the personality of their owners! Similarity to children! THAT is why you shouldn’t swear!” Chase added. </p><p>“STAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEASE!” Marvin begged. </p><p>“No way! This is my only chance to pet a cat that I’m not allergic to!” Chase replied with a small crooked smile. </p><p>Marvin froze for a second. If it weren’t for the mask on his face, Marvin’s reddening face would’ve been exposed to the world. </p><p>Chase let in a gasp, and dove his fingers down to Marvin’s abs. “AaaCoochycoochycoochycoo! Aaa-Coochycoochycoochycoochycoo! Aaa-Coochycoochycoochycoochycoo!” Chase teased in a baby voice. </p><p>“NOHOHOHOHO TEHEHEHEHEASIHING!” Marvin yelled, using his fists to cover up his reddened face. </p><p>“Awwww! Is the cat enjoying this? I think he is! I think he is!” Chase cooed, continuing his baby coo’s. </p><p>Every time he finished saying coochy coochy coo, Chase would pause his fingers and lift them for a second, before dropping them down to Marvin’s abs and resuming the wiggly fingers. When he finished saying coochy coochy coo again, he repeated the process! Lift, pause, drop and WIGGLE! Lift, pause, drop, and WIGGLE! Chase was treating Marvin like the cat he always pretended to be. </p><p>Did Marvin like it? Well...yes and no. He liked the attention, but it was super embarrassing. </p><p>“Now, I think that tum tum of yours is happy. How about that neck? I know cats reeeeaally like the neck scratchy’s.” Chase said smoothly, bringing his finger up to the side of Marvin’s neck and scratching the skin lightly with his finger. </p><p>“Eeeehehehehehe! Nuuuhuhuhuhuhu!” Marvin squeaked, curling in on his neck. </p><p>“Oooh! Does Marvy not like it on that side? What about this side?” Chase asked, before using his other index finger to scratch the other side of his neck. Marvin curled his neck in that way too, allowing squeals and giggles to leave his mouth. “I think he does. Listen...” Chase said, going quiet as his index finger scratched quicker. This caused Marvin’s giggling to grow louder and more frantic. “He’s purring...” Chase proclaimed, treating Marvin’s laughter like a cat’s purr of enjoyment. </p><p>“Nohoho Ihihihi’m nahahahat!” Marvin defended. </p><p>“Uh...can you hear yourself?! You’re clearly enjoying this! And what sounds do cats make when they’re enjoying a good petting?” Chase clarified. </p><p>“P-Puhuhuhurrihihing...” Marvin confessed. </p><p>“There ya go! You get it!” Chase cheered, moving his finger from Marvin’s neck, to Marvin’s jawline. </p><p>Only a couple scratches on the jawline, were enough for him to burst into higher, bubbly giggles. “Hahahahahaha! Yohohohou suhuhuhuhuck!” Marvin three at him as best he could through his never ending giggles. </p><p>“Wow...that’s rather rude coming from a cat...then again, cats are known for liking you at one point, and then wanting to kill you 5 minutes later...” Chase commented. Marvin only continued to giggle. He couldn’t really respond to that. It was true, he not only acted a lot like a cat, he also looked like it. And unfortunately, his mask only served to confirm the latter. </p><p>Chase let out a short giggle himself, before stopping and removing his finger. Marvin’s body practically flopped down, from all the body flailing he was doing. With nothing to defend himself against, his body laid there, limp and motionless besides the lifting and lowering of his belly and chest. The only sounds that filled the room at that point, were: Marvin’s leftover giggles, Marvin’s steadying breaths, the puppies’ whimpers, and the puppies’ nails hitting the hardwood ground. </p><p>As Marvin’s body fell slower into sleep, the puppies had come over to gather around Marvin and lay down with him. The puppies’ had finally grown tired from all the exploration. So, they decided to take a nap with their sleepy owner. Chase, who watched all of this take place, thought the following phrase: </p><p>‘The puppies are now sleeping soundlessly,  with their adorable cat master.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>